1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the transfer of thermal energy between a thermal mass object and a fluid contained and transited within a heat exchanger and, more specifically, to a modular thermal panel that can be easily connected and disconnected to other modular thermal panels to form an array of modular thermal panels which can be used to transfer solar generated heat on a flat surface such as a roof top patio to heat domestic water or as a patio around a pool to heat the pool while concurrently, cooling the patio surface, or to transfer heat into the patio for the purpose of melting snow and ice on the surface.
2. Background of the Invention
The transfer of thermal energy between thermal mass objects such as concrete or stone, and fluid transited within tubes is now well known within the art. This system is often used for radiant heating. Alternately, when heat is transferred from a thermal mass to the fluid, the process is often used for solar heat collection and/or thermal mass cooling. Typically, some form or type of round tubing is used to contain and transit the fluid. The most common type of tubing in use currently is known as cross linked polyethylene or pex. Pex tubing is usually embedded in a concrete slab or fastened underneath a floor. Fluid is transited through the tube and thermal transfer occurs between the fluid and tube and subsequently the tube and the adjacent thermal mass.
The limitations of this system are; (a) that it cannot be joined directly with pre-formed paver or slab units, specifically paver/slab units that are elevated on pedestals; (b) they require a continuous monolithic mass to contain the tubes, (c) they are not easily repaired; (d) they cannot be disassembled and re-assembled, (e) due to the manufacturing limits of continuous extruded tubing, the interior surface is smooth and linear causing the fluid to flow linearly through the smooth round tubes. This causes inefficiency in the transfer of thermal energy between the fluid and tube surface, commonly known in the art as a boundary layer that is created by the linearly flowing fluid; (f) the long continuous runs of tubing can expand and contract causing ticking and clicking noise within the system, (g) when the concrete slab that encases the tubing deteriorates and has to be replaced, the tubing has to be replaced as well due to damage to the tubing during the demolition of the concrete, (h) the constant expansion and contraction of the tubing accelerates the deterioration of the concrete slab causing premature failure of the concrete, (i) if the tubing is subject to freezing without the proper anti freeze in the fluid, failure of the tube will result, thus causing the concrete slab to have to be demolished in order to repair the tubing.
The current art for pipe or tube connectors include but are not limited to the push on type utilizing O-rings, glue on and compression connectors. When removed, the compression type leaves a mark or deformation on the surface of the tube that they were locked onto. These deformations can cause leakage if re-connected. These connectors in their present form are not acceptable for use where the connected tubes need to be re-used after they have been connected and disconnected. Glue on connectors take more time to install, have a potential to leak, if they do leak they cannot be replaced easily within the array, they cannot be disassembled and reassembled and are limited to use with materials that are suitable for gluing. The push on O-ring type are suitable for modular connections due to the ability to remove and replace them at will, their ability to be flexed and rotated without leaking, and their ability to allow for expansion and contraction in the joint.
Thermal panels for transferring heat are known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,933 to Alosi discloses fluid passageways that are not separate from the monoliths and are not insulated. Further, they are not connected by a flexible connector joint. Further, the fluid channels are not replaceable. The invention would not be usable in connection with removable, reusable, repairable paver/slabs that can be mounted on pedestals. The use of the monoliths own material for the formation of the passageways would be impractical from a manufacturing and practicality standpoint where fluid is used as leakage could occur due to absorption or cracking. The Alosi invention or other fluid thermal transfer devices that use extruded tubing heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages and limitations such as:                (a) They cannot be nested with paver/slabs that are raised on pedestals.        (b) They cannot be easily disassembled and reassembled without causing damage to the components.        (c) They don't utilize flexible leak proof flexible connections between units.        (d) They are not practical or economical to manufacture in a modular form.        